The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ route planning software to guide the mobile platform from an origin to a destination. For example, electronic route planning software can be used by marine vessels to plot a route from an origin to a destination. Generally, the route planning software employed to navigate marine vessels illustrate merely the route. Thus, the route planning software will typically contain a geographic region to navigate through, but not the possible conditions encountered along that route.
During voyages of large vessels, for instance oil tankers or container ships, conditions vary over time. Since some of these trips take ten days or more to complete, the variations can be significant. Strong weather systems may occur along the route, challenging navigational situations may arise, and eventually, landfall may need to be made in sometimes hazardous or otherwise challenging areas. In addition to the obvious points of interest, such as the departure and arrival of the vessel, other not so obvious navigation situations may arise. For example, when navigating in shallow water around coral, safe navigation can sometimes only be performed when the sun is high overhead, typically between 10 a.m. and 2 p.m. local time. During these hours, the coral is clearly visible. During other daylight hours the increased reflection of the sunlight off of the water makes the coral invisible.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for the simulation of conditions along a route that would provide a navigator with a detailed display of conditions that may be encountered along the route, such as the lighting conditions.